


in the palm of your hand

by sweetlies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlies/pseuds/sweetlies
Summary: Baekhyun's endless teasing finally puts Kyungsoo's self-restraint to an end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> cries this is 100% (bad) porn and nothing else. it's very self-indulgent. i just wanted to write top!baek for once and give justice to my username ouo

The thing about Kyungsoo is that no matter how much he likes fucking Baekhyun hard until the boy cries, he loves being on the receiving end as well. He's not needy. Never is, but it's getting harder lately. He's never one to openly ask to be bent over. That's Baekhyun's thing, not his.

It’s getting difficult because Baekhyun has been working out so diligently. He has abs now, his arms are strong and veiny. Baekhyun is a rude asshole in nature. He always walks around the dorm naked. Kyungsoo has never wanted to drop on his knees in front of Baekhyun so fast in his life whenever the boy is shirtless, desperately wanting to please him. Kyungsoo knows he's messed up.

Tonight, though, his body works faster than his brain does and he finds himself trailing Baekhyun to his room and locking the door behind him. Baekhyun is startled at first. He probably isn't expecting Kyungsoo in his room but once Kyungsoo drops to his knees, Baekhyun grins widely.

Sly little fucker. He probably realizes how much he's affecting Kyungsoo lately, if that stupid grin is anything to go by. Kyungsoo's face heats up but he ignores it in favour of pulling Baekhyun’s boxer down and taking Baekhyun's dick in his hand.

Baekhyun grabs a fistful of Kyungsoo’s hair and it makes him excited. He looks Baekhyun in the eyes as he takes the latter into his mouth and starts licking the head. Baekhyun grips Kyungsoo's hair tighter and Kyungsoo moans.

He licks Baekhyun's dick, along the shaft and sucks on his balls. Baekhyun groans at the feeling. Kyungsoo sucks while his hand fondles them. Then he goes back to take Baekhyun’s whole dick inside his mouth, this time bopping his head, eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s.

“Shit, Kyungsoo, your mouth feels so good,” Baekhyun rasps out. Kyungsoo pulls away, stands up and kisses Baekhyun hard. He licks a trail along Baekhyun's cheek to his ear and whispers "fuck me,” making the boy shiver.

Kyungsoo is bent over now, hands on the wall to brace himself from falling over. Baekhyun is behind him, face to his ass, his tongue prodding at Kyungsoo's hole. Baekhyun’s tongue works wonders. It's skillful and he works Kyungsoo real good, pushing it as deep as he can and Kyungsoo almost screams.

It feels so good. Kyungsoo's legs would have failed him if he wasn't holding onto the wall for his dear life. "Good?" Baekhyun asks. "Y-yes," Kyungsoo gasps out. His breath comes out in hitches. "More, Baekhyun, please," he adds, wanting Baekhyun to do more than just this.

Baekhyun complies, pulling his tongue out completely. There's a moment of silent, and then a sound of a drawer opening and an uncapping of a bottle. Cold fingers suddenly enter Kyungsoo and he shudders at the intrusion.

He relaxes and Baekhyun moves his two fingers inside Kyungsoo in and out. A scissoring motion, before another finger is added. It's tighter now. The movement is erratic, almost sloppy, the way Baekhyun usually is.

Baekhyun has thin fingers and Kyungsoo likes feeling full so he whines, "another one." Baekhyun looks a bit surprised but he knows Kyungsoo would never ask for something he doesn't mean. So Baekhyun nods, "okay," doesn't need to be told twice before slipping his pinky finger in.

Baekhyun fucks Kyungsoo with his fingers hard because he knows Kyungsoo likes it this way. Moans spill out of Kyungsoo's pretty mouth. "Fuck me, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo says, "against the wall," his voice is shaky. "I want to hold onto your broad shoulders so much," he admits.

"Fuck," Baekhyun curses. Kyungsoo rarely demands like this. He's never mentioned a specific way he wants to be taken and he definitely doesn't talk about his own kinks or fetish often.

Baekhyun always finds out Kyungsoo's fetish by accident and uses it to his advantage. Baekhyun loves teasing. He doesn’t just walk around the dorm with weird accessories sometimes like a _choker_ for no reason.

Kyungsoo’s kinks, though, are of the dominant type, like spanking and choking. Doing them, not receiving them.

Baekhyun doesn’t mind. He likes being on the receiving end of those. They're also his kinks. They really fill in each other's voids. It's almost funny how perfect they are for each other.

So, seeing as this is something out of the ordinary, Baekhyun's dick twitches at this turn of event. He really likes this side of Kyungsoo, who's pliant under his ministrations, begging for Baekhyun to fuck him against the wall.

Baekhyun quickly turns Kyungsoo around to face him. He carries Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo wraps his legs around Baekhyun's hips, hands around Baekhyun’s neck. His eyes are twinkling from unshed tears. Baekhyun backs Kyungsoo up against the wall, one hand bracing Kyungsoo and the other ripping open the condom with his teeth.

The sight makes Kyungsoo harder than he already is. Baekhyun looks really sexy like this, manhandling him with his flexed muscles. His body feels hot all over.

Baekhyun pushes in and Kyungsoo has never felt so full. Baekhyun starts thrusting into him. "Hmm.. so good, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun lets out. He quickens his pace, fucking Kyungsoo rhythmically this time. Kyungsoo holds onto Baekhyun's arms, feeling the muscles flex under his palms.

Kyungsoo is so close to coming. His dick brushes against Baekhyun's abs and he moans loudly. So close. Baekhyun’s hand moves up to jerk Kyungsoo, making the latter come in his hand in seconds. Baekhyun doesn't last long either and comes right after, both heavily panting.

Baekhyun puts Kyungsoo down but Kyungsoo’s legs betray him and he falls onto the floor. "Wow," he lets out, "that was nice," he continues.

"Yeah," Baekhyun replies, just as breathless as Kyungsoo is. "We should do this more often," he adds.

"Not a chance, Byun," he says back but they both know Kyungsoo is bullshitting. It will happen again even if it’s not anytime soon, because Kyungsoo loves being taken care of from time to time, even though he would never admit it.

Baekhyun chuckles at Kyungsoo’s statement. He pulls Kyungsoo onto the bed for post sex cuddling, like they usually do. It's something they're both into and they like this fact.

Baekhyun spoons Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo sighs contently. Baekhyun smiles. He loves being the little spoon but tonight he'll make an exception because Kyungsoo looks adorable like this.


End file.
